mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.15.254-20150302034757
Masaki can't target Lina directly due to parade. Masaki will get absolutely destroyed by Lina without being able to use parade on her, especially if she has brionac. I would rank them: 1) Tatsuya 2) Lina (With Brionac) 3) Miyuki (Debatable but probably) 4) Katsuo 5) Masaki 6) Fumiya 7) Mayumi People will always argue that Masaki's speed and rupture will be enough to kill Miyuki. I don't want to debate it but here. ""Hm... But I don't think Miyuki fits that type. Attacking before the opponent is ready and using speed to disrupt the opponent is a legitimate strategy. However, striking with force born of absolute superiority, using Zone Interference to nullify the incoming magic, then using magic that is both stronger and greater in scale than the opponent's defensive capability, don't you think that orthodox style fits you better?" Zone Interference involved using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magics within the user's immediate surroundings. This occurs when a zone has been saturated with a user's magic, rendering the zone "Unable to be Changed", thus overriding the opponent's magic attempt to rewrite the surroundings. Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " This quote, directly from the novel outlines my thoughts on Masaki vs Miyuki perfectly. As stated a speed advantage against Miyuki is greatly decreased, not to mention the speed difference due to Masaki's specialised CAD is only small to begin with. Miyuki has the interference strength to fully negate Lina's magic "She activated the virtual area almost simultaneously. At that time, Lina felt an overwhelming interference strength surpassing anything she had ever seen burst into the space between her and Miyuki. ". Miyuki blocks Masaki's first attack with overwhelming interference strength, she then proceeds to counter with Cocytus which Masaki has no known way of blocking. Fight over. I'm sure plenty of people are going to start mentioning things like "Masaki has combat experience!!!" or "Masaki fought armies when he was 13!!" but none of that would change the simple scenario outlined above and Masaki has never been shown to be one to come up with elaborate strategies. Lina with Brionac is undoubtedly stronger than Masaki. Although Minoru is stated to be at the top of his generation with Miyuki/Lina in terms of pure magical power it's unclear how affected he has actually been by his sickness. For example just because he has the magical power it doesn't mean he has been able to learn to use it properly due to being constantly bed ridden. Although it's possible he has. The degree to which he has been effected by his sickness is unclear so I don't really want to rank him, he could be anywhere on my list from above Miyuki to the very bottom depending on how much his illness has effected his training.